Te echo de Menos
by Rida
Summary: -Te echo de menos, pero, ¿como puedo añorarte si nunca he sentido lo que es estar cerca de ti, contigo? Solo deseo que vuelvas... CaP 5 Up¡¡ Mientras le dejaba marchar
1. Default Chapter

Hola, he vuelto con un fic quizás un poco mas serio, triste...por aquello de que el último que hice era de humor, asi que este será mas triste...o haré lo que pueda :P.

Dije que el título sería: "_Aunque tú no estés_" pero no le veía mucho sentido con la historia, asi que lo preferí cambiar.

**Nota: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling, yo solo los tomo prestados.

**_Te echo de menos_**

**1**

Caminó hacia los jardines con cierto miedo recorriéndole por las venas, pero el valor siempre le superaba con creces y continuó impasible a los cuerpos inertes que estaban tirados en el suelo.

Esquivó varios hechizos que intentaban atravesar su pecho con la intención de que el Señor Oscuro no hiciese esfuerzo alguno.

La tierra temblaba, y la notaba caliente, muchos de los suyos habían muerto, pero con gran valentía.

Harry miraba hacia abajo, con lástima, pero muy orgulloso de toda la gente que dio la vida por salvar al mundo mágico.

La mitad de ellos eran compañeros de Hogwarts.

Lloraba, pero no se avergonzaba de ello, porque temía que eso fuese lo último que haría.

Iba al encuentro de Voldemort, momento tan temido y a la vez tan esperado.

Seguía andando por todos los jardines empuñando la varita con tanta rabia que la madera empezaba a oler a quemado.

Tenía sed de venganza, quería matar a ese ser cuanto antes, y si moría en el intento, esperaba que otros lo hiciesen por su persona, porque sino jamás descansaría en paz.

Lo mataría para pagar el dolor que le provocó a tanta gente, gritará de dolor hasta que le pida clemencia, y cuando se la pida, le destruirá finalmente y todas esas lágrimas que se derramaron por su culpa se verán evaporadas y se marcharán al igual que se irá él y su maldad.

Todo estaba muy oscuro, pero todo lo tenía muy claro, nunca había estado tan seguro de sí mismo, y jamás lo estará.

Subió por un sendero donde los muertos no yacían y una espesa niebla ocultaba lo que se encuentra al final del camino.

Pero Harry lo sospechaba.

Ni siquiera recodaba el rostro de su enemigo, tenia cierto aspecto de serpiente, y la tez blanca pero... ¿quién sabe si el tiempo lo ha cambiado a peor?

O a mejor.

Harry atravesó la espesa niebla con cierta dificultad, la cortina de humo hacía un circulo en el que él se encontraba rozando la salida y Tom Ryddle justo enfrente de él.

Te estaba esperando-. Dice el asesino, Harry le miro a los ojos y descubrió que los tenía rojo sangre, la sangre que se había derramado esa noche.

De la sorpresa, Harry intentó dar un paso hacia atrás, pero la niebla que había atravesado se había vuelto sólida como la piedra.

Voldemort empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de Harry, examinándolo con una media sonrisa, este, mientras seguía empuñando la varita fuertemente y con la mandíbula apretada, miraba al frente.

Bien, supongo que con diecisiete años ya estarás capacitado para luchar conmigo ¿no es así Potter?

El chico respondió a la pregunta con un sólido silencio y con su semblante serio.

¡Responde!-. El Señor Oscuro se volvió hacia él para tenerlo enfrente y le apuntó a la frente.

Es increíble –continuó fascinado mientras recorría con la punta de su negra varita la cicatriz de Harry, este sentía que la cabeza se le partiría en dos- es increíble que sólo te dejase está cicatriz mediocre y tu casi me matases...

Tu nunca estuviste vivo -. Le interrumpe Harry, pero en décimas de segundos se dio cuenta de que no fue lo correcto.

Voldemort frunció el ceño y le miró con interés mientras le preguntaba:

¿Por qué das por hecho esa afirmación?

Harry guardó silencio durante unos segundos, pero respondió mirando al frente:

Porque una persona no puede estar viva si no se tiene corazón.

¿Y quién te dice que no me lo hubiesen robado?-. Le pregunta furioso el asesino sin dejar de apuntar con su varita al chico moreno.

Harry se calló al oír eso, y pensó que ya era demasiado tiempo de conversación, quería acabar con esto ya.

No estamos para hablar en este lugar ¿no? -. Le dice Harry mirando como ondea la capa de Tom Ryddle.

Tienes razón, no estamos para eso, voy a acabar contigo cuanto antes, voy a deshacerme de ti y así no interrumpirás mis planes nunca más. ¿Te has preguntado alguna vez qué es lo que quiero conseguir con todo esto?

Ya me lo dijiste una vez, y sino lo supongo...

Conquistar el mundo, -le interrumpió el asesino-pero solamente conquistando el mundo no conseguiré nada, también quiero conquistar la muerte.

Acabó la frase con una risa estridente y apuntó a Harry, este rápidamente no esperó a que hiciese ningún comentario mas, empuñó su varita y le lanzó el hechizo que había aprendido meses antes y que es letal:

�¡AVADA KEDAVRA!

Un haz de luz verde salió de la varita de Harry hacia el pecho de su enemigo, pero este hizo un hechizo protector, y la magia rebotó otra vez hacia Harry.

El chico se echó hacia un lado y una roca le golpeó la cabeza, haciendo que le saliese una hebra de sangre.

Estaba sentado en el suelo mirando a Lord Voldemort, este se acercaba más y más, pero el no tenía miedo, porque ya lo pensó antes de enfrentarse:"_Si estoy a punto de morir, no tendré miedo..._"

Harry susurraba para sí mismo las palabras, "_no tendré miedo, no tendré miedo..._".

¿Qué es lo que no tendrás Potter?-. Dijo Tom con sorna, haciendo la caracola con su mano en el oído derecho.

A Harry le vino una ráfaga de valor que le hizo levantarse y gritó:

¡NO TE TENGO MIEDO!

El grito que profirió hizo que las paredes se desvaneciesen y que Voldemort se tambalease en el sitio y con mirada de terror dijo:

Si no mueres hoy, te haré vagar por todo el mundo cual fantasma invisible, sufrirás tanto que te arrepentirás de esto toda tu vida.

Harry miraba aterrorizado a Voldemort, pero este agachó la cabeza y aprovechó para lanzarle el hechizo que no consiguió matarle antes.

AVADA KEDABRA

Lo susurró, pero el chorro de luz que salió fue más potente que la vez anterior, Voldemort cayó al suelo y miró a Harry, de su boca, una bocanada de aire salió, de un color verdoso, formando una serpiente, sus últimas palabras fueron:

La serpiente te hará pagar lo que yo no pude hacer.

Harry no entendió esa frase, pensó que eran delirios.

Entonces del cuerpo inerte de Lord Voldemort, emergió una sombra blanca, que le miraba con los ojos perdidos en el infinito, con la cabeza gacha, subía hacia arriba como si estuviese siendo tirada con unos hilos invisibles de los hombros.

Harry miraba los ojos de sombra, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, el alma de Lord Voldemort puso los ojos en blanco y cogió a Harry del cuello, y elevándose con él su cuerpo cayó como si de un trapo se tratase y Harry se miró y vio que era blanquecino al igual que el alma de Voldemort.

¿Eso significaba que había muerto?

No, no lo estaba, no lo podía explicar, simplemente, lo sabia, sabia que estaba vivo, asi de simple.

Miró hacia abajo y vio que su cuerpo empezó a correr, tan deprisa que salió despavorido, gritando de dolor, Harry supuso que su cuerpo debe de estar sufriendo, pero él... su alma...

No sentía nada.

Quedó inconsciente, pero poco a poco se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en el colegio, se miró pensando que todo lo que había pasado era un sueño, pero era cierto, seguía blanquecino, seguía invisible.

Caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts intentado hablar con alguien, pero nadie notaba su presencia, se cruzó con un fantasma, pensando que a lo mejor él si que le podía ver.

Eh, eh... ¡EH! –tampoco reaccionaba, Harry le intentó coger de los hombros, pero no pudo, lo traspasó como si fuese agua.

Entonces eso quería decir que era más que fantasma.

La desesperación le recorrió todo el cuerpo y empezó a gritar, pero no sentía desahogo alguno, gritaba y no se deshacía del nudo en la garganta, intentaba llorar y no podía.

Estaba en un calvario.

Empezó a pensar en que a lo mejor alguien mas le podría ver, pero todo el mundo le ignoraba, pasaba al lado de Neville, al lado de Luna, y no ocurría nada, no le veían, Harry estaba solo.

Se sentó a pensar en todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo, empezó a contar los días que han pasado desde la batalla final (no se acordaba de cuanto tiempo había pasado) y se planteó la idea de que ahora tendría que vivir así para siempre, y que tendría que verle el sentido positivo a la vida, pero le resultaba muy difícil asimilar todo lo ocurrido en un momento.

Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que ahora mismo era la hora de comer en el mundo real.

Empezó a andar hacia el Gran Comedor, con mucha hambre, seguía los pasos de todos los alumnos que iban a la sala a comer.

Pasaba al lado de Padma Patil, al lado de Blaise Zabinni y algún que otro Slytherin.

Entró y vio toda la sala con banderines negros y todos los profesores de cabezas gachas, cuando todos los alumnos decidieron sentarse (incluido Harry) el profesor Dumbledore se levantó y miró a todo el alumnado, en sus ojos se divisaba una profunda tristeza, su rostro, antes juvenil a pesar de los años que cargaba a cuestas, se volvió viejo y cansado.

Con la voz temblando el profesor comenzó su discurso:

Queridos alumnos de Hogwarts, todos sabemos lo que perdemos con la desaparición del joven salvador del Mundo Mágico: Harry James Potter.

Hizo una pausa en la que Harry se quedó petrificado y empezó a mirar a los comensales de la mesa de su casa, podía ver a Hermione y Ron, ella llorando por su muerte y Ron abrazándola dándole su apoyo.

Quizás algunos no lo conocieron –continuó el profesor- como la persona que en realidad era, como un ser humano bondadoso y humilde ante todo.

A Harry el corazón se le llenaba de impotencia, gritaba y gritaba, pero nadie le oía, y sabia que no estaba muerto porque sentía su cuerpo hambriento y triste.

Pero todos sabéis que es lo que hizo –prosiguió Dumbledore- nos salvó a todos de la muerte segura, dio su vida por nosotros, y eso es algo que por lo menos yo, se lo agradeceré eternamente.

El profesor terminó el discurso y se sentó, la profesora Mc Gonagall lloraba en el hombro del profesor Lupin, que para sorpresa de Harry, había vuelto a Hogwarts a dar clases.

Harry se enfadó y se levantó de la mesa intentado romper algo, pero no consiguió deshacer nada porque todo lo atravesaba.

Corría por los jardines buscando a su cuerpo, para poder sumergirse otra vez en él, para poder hacer una vida normal, para que la gente no sufriese mas por su muerte.

Pasó un mes y Harry empezó a asimilar que tendría que estar así durante bastante tiempo, por no decir para siempre, así que empezó a hacer su rutina diaria.

No quería ver a sus amigos, porque les veía sufrir y no soportaba eso, pero un día Harry paseaba por la enfermería y oyó unos gritos, llantos que le resultaban familiares.

Siguió el camino y se encontró algo que jamás pensó que ocurriría.

En un baño, Ron gritaba con Hermione en el regazo, ella estaba viva, lo sentía, era una sensación muy rara, pero cuando se moría alguien, él lo predecía, y este no era el caso, el único problema era que Ron no veía a Harry y él creía que había muerto.

De repente, apareció la profesora Mc Gonagall:

Weasley que... -miró a Ron y a Hermione y le ordenó gritando: -¡Llévela a la enfermería, rápido!

Ron empezó a correr, y cuando pasó cerca de Harry vio que Hermione estaba cubierta de sangre, por las muñecas.

Miró en el suelo del baño, y vio una cuchilla llena del liquido rojo.

Harry salió corriendo detrás de Ron y entró antes que nadie a la enfermería, la enfermera, estaba muy ocupada intentando curar a un enfermo que había dentro de un biombo, y además, sería ignorado igualmente.

La puerta se abrió y apareció Ron con Hermione en brazos gritando:

Señora Pomfrey¡Ayúdeme!

¿Qué pasa Weasley? –la enfermera miró a Hermione y se puso blanca y actuó rápidamente –déjela en esa cama, y márchese, yo me ocupo.

Ron estaba llorando, preocupado¿qué pasaba si ahora perdía a Hermione? no podía dejarle solo, primero Harry y ahora Hermione... no lo soportaría

No me marcharé –negó rotundamente.

Márchese, o llamaré al profesor Dumbledore.

Ron decidió marcharse, pero esperó en la puerta, hasta que la señora Pomfrey le dijo que podía entrar.

Harry observaba toda la escena, primero sintió angustia, mas de la que albergaba normalmente en su interior, y luego, aunque muy leve, algo de felicidad, pero que se esfumó en cuestión de segundos.

Ron pasó a la enfermería y vio a Hermione dormida en la cama, con los rizos esparcidos por toda la almohada, y él estaba fascinado con su belleza, le acarició la barbilla y le susurró:

Sabía que no me podías abandonar así, juntos lo superaremos.

Le dio un beso muy leve en los labios. Y se tumbó junto a ella, mientras le cogía sus delicadas manos, con las muñecas vendadas debido a los cortes.

Harry se sentó en el suelo y empezó a mirarlos, se sentía culpable de haberle provocado a Hermione tanto dolor, de haber sido el causante de que ella quisiera morir, y lloró otra vez.

CONTINUARA...

Espero que os haya gustado, si no, hágamelo saber ¿si?

Ahora os dejo y os veré en el próximo capítulo.

Un beso...

**NäTÿBläcK**


	2. No lo tomó enserio

**Hola, antes de nada quisiera dar las gracias a todas las personas que me han apoyado tanto en este fic, como en el que terminé hace poco.**

**Tambien quería decir que todos los personajes (menos alguno que otro) son de Rowling...bueno, no creo que hiciese falta decirlo pero lo hago por si acaso.**

**Y ahora contestación a los RR:**

**Yumeko:** Muchas gracias, espero que te siga gustando y sigue pasándote por aquí ¿si? Un besito

**Sandra-sms:** Bueno, la verdad es que un poco triste es el fic, pero tranquila, que luego todo tiene su recompensa ¿no? Jeje un beso y gracias por el review.

**Yinse: **Muchas gracias, por dejarme review, en cuanto a lo de tu duda...veamos, Tom Ryddle, fue derrotado por Harry, pues su cuerpo fue dañado por un hechizo, en cambio Harry no sufrió en cuanto nos referimos al cuerpo en si, su cuerpo sigue sano etc, solo que sin alma, pues Tom se la arrancó, y Harry sufre, porque su cuerpo sin alma, (que salió corriendo despavorida) esta pasándolo mal y Harry es, digamoslo de alguna manera, un alma en pena...su cuerpo no descansa en paz...por una parte es fantasma, pues su alma vaga por ahí, pero por otra parte no porque su cuerpo sigue vivo.No se si me he explicado bien, si todavía tienes dudas tranquila que te las intentaré resolver ¿ok?

**Y lo ultimo...quisiera pedir perdon por las faltas de ortografía, pero es que no tuve tiempo suficiente para revisarlo...TT**

**Y ahora entrando en materia...¡a leer se ha dicho!**

**2:No lo tomó enserio**

Una de las cosas que Harry se no había sentido cuando estaba en el mundo terrenal era el amor, nunca amó, y le dolió mucho darse cuenta de que no lo haría jamás.

Se fijó en esa verdad cuando un día, Hermione caminaba muy rápido por los pasillos, con un tonel de libros en los brazos y uno cuantos más en la mochila.

Dobló la esquina y subió por las escaleras hacia la sala común cuando una mano la agarró y le tapó los ojos con tal rapidez que no sabría si no conociese ese olor.

Olía a optimismo, a felicidad, a libertad y a amor:

¿Ron?

El chico la soltó y ella dejó caer los libros, junto con la mochila cuando él le cogio la mano, la miró sonrriendo y le susurró:

Ven, te llevaré a un lugar.

Ella sonrió feliz, pasó mucho tiempo hasta que lo hizo, pero pensó que tarde o temprano superaría la desaparición de Harry, alguna vez lo tendria que hacer así que inconscientemente se empezó a dejar llevar por el olvido, le tendió la mano a Ron por todo el colegio, confiaba en el mas que en nadie.

Ron abrió una puerta en donde estaba claro que tenía algo previsto, pero se dio cuenta de que no era la sala a la que queria ir con Hermione, y ella se percató de la decepción que le suponía a él.

Hermione entró a la sala y Ron detrás de ella, intentando interrumpir su entrada.

Herm, verás...es que ha habido ciertos problemas...-le intentó explicar, pero

Hermione le contestó:

Esta sala es lo de menos, mientras estemos los dos juntos –lo decía mientras miraba la polvorienta sala, llena de cajas.

Ron sonríe y ella se acerca, se pone de puntillas y le besa en los labios, Ron se queda con la misma pose que puso para que Hermione le besara; con los ojos cerrados, y los labios entreabiertos, adormilado por todo lo que la amaba.

Mientras tanto Harry observaba la escena, con lágrimas en los ojos, llorando de emoción, de felicidad, y llorando tambien porque jamas quiso a nadie.

Se sentía solo, y pensó por enésima vez que es lo que hizo para que le ocurriese todo a él.

Se sentó en la sala, y comenzó a mirar a la pareja que bailaba con la unica música que habia en la habitación; la música de su corazón.

Ahora Harry aprovechaba su tiempo observando a los demas pasar, no solo a Ron y a Hermione, sino también a todos los alumnos de las demás casas.

Un día caminaba solo por los pasillos, es decir, como siempre y escuchó una voz chillona que al momento supo que era Parkinson:

Pues lo que oyes, Draco no ha salido de su habitación desde hace días, y tampoco quiere recibir visitas...

Harry se fijó en ese pequeño detalle, nunca se había cruzado con Malfoy, ya no estaba en clase ni en ningún pasillo vagando, asi que decidió hacer una pequeña expedicion, con la intención de solo curiosear, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que se le fue de las manos.

Entró en la Sala Común de Slytherin para ver si era cierto eso que había dicho Parkinson.

Entró atravesando las paredes, al igual que entraba en cualquier otra habitacion, y lo buscó sala por sala, hasta que llegó a la última, que no tenía puerta, pero sabía que estaba en una habitación, no tenia camas, solamente una chimenea, y un escritorio desordenado lleno de libros.

Debajo de tanto desorden se encontraba Draco Malfoy, escondido mientras leía unos pergaminos.

La letra de los escritos, estaba emborronada por agua, o mejor dicho, por lágrimas.

Harry se dio cuenta de que no era agua cuando Draco levantó la cabeza y empezó a mirar al vacío, como buscando algo, o a alguien, llegó a pensar que le había descubierto, por eso se llevó una mano al pecho, sorprendido, pero al ver que Draco no lo descubrió, siguió observándole con interés.

Tenía los labios resecos y cortados, los ojos enrojecidos del llanto y temblaba de dolor.

Harry no sentía lástima ni odio, estaba sin sentimientos frente al rubio.

Pensó por que no sentía en ese momento adversidad, y su curiosidad iba en aumento.

A Draco le dio una especie de espasmo y se levantó de un salto, dio vueltas por toda la sala mirando a todos los lugares, buscando algo, hasta que fijó la mirada gris en una silla donde estaba lo que quería, cogió rápidamente el pergamino y escribió mientras repetía susurrando:

Date prisa, escribe todo lo que puedas, que se va a ir pronto.

A Harry eso le extrañó mucho, pues nadie le veía, y si se diese el caso¿por qué comenzó a escribir como un loco?

Se acercó a leer lo que plasmaba en el pergamino, y así continuó varios dias, pues con lo que escribía Draco, Harry sentía que una llama de esperanza se prendía con cada palabra.

Ron y Hermione seguían juntos como el primer día, y aunque Harry ya no les observaba, ellos no le olvidaban por nada del mundo.

Ron...¿tu crees que existe la posibilidad de que Harry no haya muerto? –

pregunta Hermione mientras tejía un gorro color rosa chicle.

Ron pensó bien lo que dijo Hermione y le respondió:

Puede, Herm, ojalá que no haya muerto, pero aunque nos duela, lo mas seguro es que...

No hizo falta que Ron terminase la frase para que Hermione le comprendiera.

Le hecho de menos –dijo Hermione

_No debería estar escribiendo:_

_Quizás debería estar con mis amigos, o lo que se pueda llamar a esos seres, a lo mejor tendría que estar haciéndo de las mías a Weasley._

_Pero las fuerzas me han podido, y es que tengo miedo de enamorarme._

_Tengo miedo de estar sospechando que ya lo he hecho._

_Pero lo mas odioso de este tema es que, la persona a la que amo está desaparecida y la hecho de menos._

_Lloro por su ausencia, lloro porque jamas le volveré a tocar._

_¡que irónico! Le anhelo como si ya le hubiese tenido alguna vez antes, le deseo como si alguna vez hubiese sido mío, pero la verdad es que nunca le tuve, y jamás le toqué, pero con solo mirarlo, una parte de mí se saciaba._

_Tengo sospechas de cosas extraordinarias, tengo miedo de mi mismo, de creer que el me observa y de que sabe lo que siento, por eso quiero olvidar, aunque me cueste en lo más profundo de mi alma._

_Para mí es como si yo ya estuviera muerto, porque el era, es y será mi vida, aunque nunca lo haya sabido._

_Me arrepiento de tantas cosas...me arrepiento de no haberle dicho que le amo, me arrepiento de haberle hecho irse sin saber lo que yo sentía en lo mas hondo de mi ser._

_Pero como bien se sabe, el arrepentimiento no sirve de nada si no se le puede pedir perdón a la persona que has hecho daño._

_Mas tampoco quería que se fuese odiándome mas de lo que ya lo hacía, y aunque no me creas, si me estás observando, Harry Potter, te quiero._

Draco terminó la carta, lleno de agonía y de arrepentimiento, abatido por todo lo que hizo y llorando.

Echó el papel al viento, con la fe de que alguien lo leyese, con la fe de que Harry lo supiera de una vez por todas.

Pero Harry no era Dios y en ese momento no estaba en una de las continuas analiticas al rubio, que de repugnante había pasado a ser misterioso.

El Niño que Vivió estaba buscando a alguien que le ayudase a volver, pero solo parecía que le sentía Draco.

Harry había empezado a delirar, hablaba con las personas que pasaban por los pasillos con prisas, e incluso acudía a las clases.

Hablaba solo y perdía la esperanza de volver otra vez a verse en los ojos de Ron y Hermione reflejado.

Al final, poco a poco dejó de ver a sus amigos y comenzó a pasar los días con Draco, seguía escribiendo continuamente ahora que estaba allí, hablaba a alguien, porque Harry al leer esas cartas, veia que se las escribía a alguna persona, pero jamás la nombraba, hablaba de miles de cosas, hablaba de arrepentirse por todo lo que hizo, hablaba de que todo el dolor que estaba pasando se lo merecia por haberle hecho tanto daño a esa persona y a los suyos...

Y Harry, poco a poco comenzó a ver a Draco con otros ojos.

Nadie sabe como empezó a admirarlo por todas las cosas que escribía, nadie comprendió jamás como comenzó a pensar en el desde otro punto de vista, pero Harry se dio cuenta de que Draco significaba algo para él, pero no lo podía entender, no era amor, ni siquiera cariño, no era envidia, era una sensación de tranquilidad al estar con el, se sentía acompañado pero también confundido por todo lo que sentía.

De repente se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle, sentia algo que antes no lo notaba, sentía el cálido aliento de Draco rozando sus dedos, notaba su respiración, por muy lejos que estuviese de él.

¿Cómo se entiende eso¿Cómo se puede explicar que estaba sintiéndose admirado por un Malfoy?

Se estaba obsesionando, y temía sentir algo de lo que siempre se arrepentiría.

Temiblemente, ese sentimiento, iba en aumento.

Ocurrió a finales de curso, en una calurosa noche de junio, el cielo se tornaba oscuro y la luna, en contraste mas blanca que nunca.

Harry ya había estado con el durante dos meses completos, cuando el salía, pues se recuperó de su enorme depresión, él se sentaba en el alzeifar de la ventana a observar el reflejo que hacia la luna de verano en el lago.

Había oído que se daba una fiesta por final de curso, cosa que sorprendió mucho a Harry ya que no se solían dar fiestas en el colegio.

En un principio iba a bajar, pero luego pensó mejor guardar silencio en la habitación de Draco mientras el iba; se fue alrededor de las siete de la noche, pasó una hora y dos...

Y le echaba de menos.

Dieron las tres de la madrugada, y Harry seguía en la habitación, pensando en lo que estaría haciendo, pero era muy orgulloso como para bajar y espiarle, ademas¿a él que mas le daba?

Por fin, a las cinco de la madrugada llegó Draco, ebrio, le costó abrir la puerta, Harry pensó que era por su borrachera, pero, cuando la puerta se abrió, entró Draco seguido de una hermosa muchacha de unos quince años, ella estaba agarrada a él, mientras se besaban con pasión.

Y sintió que el corazón, o lo que le quedaba de él, se rompía en miles de pedazos.

Quiso correr, pero los pies, y su propio cuerpo, se negaban a reaccionar.

Empezó a gritar, a sollozar, y una gran y pesada verdad cayó sobre los hombros del niño que vivió.

Se había enamorado.

Entonces, Harry se puso en pié y notó como caía al suelo, sintió dolor, pues su cabeza se había dado contra el pico de la mesa.

No entendía nada¿cómo es que se hizo daño si no era mas que un alma?. Se miró las manos y se dio cuenta de que sus dedos no era un fino humo blanco, sino una piel color canela, como la que tenía hacia tiempo.

En ese momento, la sorpresa le regresó a Harry y echó a correr antes de que Draco y la chica se diesen cuenta de que había vuelto.

Salió corriendo de la sala común, sentía el viento en la cara, notaba como sus lágrimas corrían por su piel, subió por las escaleras y vió el cuadro de la Dama Gorda, que le miraba con ojos desorbitados.

¿Quién es usted? –decía mientras le miraba de arriba abajo, sorprendida de ver al mismisimo Harry Potter, el desaparecido

¿Me ve? –intentó decir, pero unos leves sollozos salieron de su seca garganta.

Harry quería entrar en la Sala Común, pero no recordaba la contraseña, ahora no sabía que hacer¿se presentaba a Dumbledore, asi, por arte de magia?

Me temo que no le puedo dejar pasar, y tenga por seguro que el disfraz del famoso Harry Potter no me engaña.

No tenía ganas de discutir, asi que decidió dar una vuelta por los pasillos de Hogwarts para comprender que es lo que le había ocurrido, pero mas que nada, para entender el por qué de haberse enamorado de Malfoy.

Comenzó a atar cabos, y de repente, recordó las últimas palabras de Tom Ryddle: _La serpiente te hará pagar lo que yo no pude hacer._

Paró en seco y entendió que esa serpiente no era nada mas y nada menos que:

Potter, nos vemos otra vez ¿cómo es que has vuelto? –la figura de Draco Malfoy se alzaba sobre el, a pesar de que Harry y este fuesen mas o menos de la misma altura.

Harry no respondió y siguió caminando, intentando no llorar.

Vamos, mirame, se que deseas hacerlo –la voz de Draco se tornó a una risa nerviosa, y Harry decidió pagarle con la misma moneda, esta vez, le iba a dar su merecido.

¿Seguro que soy yo el que desea verte¿no será al contrario¡Vamos Malfoy, se que quieres ver mi cara para volver a perderte en insultos, pero¿sabes una cosa? –le decia a Draco mientras se daba la vuelta roto de dolor, pero aparentemente furioso para el rubio- No te voy a dar el gusto¿lo entiendes? No voy a dejar que me insultes, ya tuve bastante.

Draco le miraba a los ojos, asustado y arrepentido, lo que realmente quería era abrazarle y besarle con todas sus fuerzas, quería que entendiese de una vez por todas que le amaba mas que a nadie, pero jamás lo comprendería, intentaba olvidarle con otras, pero como esa noche, otra vez la dejó tirada en la cama, no podía dejar de pensar en él.

Y un dia eso lo mataría.

Te voy a contar un secreto –continuó Harry mientras se acercaba al oído derecho de Draco en la oscuridad del pasillo- Me voy a marchar de aquí, y jamás volveré a ver tu cara, jamás.

Los párpados de Draco se cerraron y el estómago le dio un vuelco ¿no volver a verle? Pestañeó para contener las lágrimas.

Draco seguía cayado escuchando las palabras de Harry:

Y así te daré el gusto de salirte con la tuya ¿no es así? –le preguntó, pero no esperaba respuesta, entonces, le dio un frío beso de despedida en la mejilla- adiós Draco, necesitaba hacer eso antes de irme.

Ese fue el primer y último contacto que tuvo Draco con Harry, pues el se marchó hacia la oscuridad, mientras el rubio, se debatía con correr y decirle la verdad, decirle que lo amaba mas que a nada, pero su orgullo le pudo.

Lo malo es que no tomó enserio las palabras de Harry, y él se fue, otra vez Draco le había dejado marchar, pero una parte de él se sentía feliz, porque Harry no estaba muerto.

**CoNtInUaRá...**

**Gracias a todo el mundo por leerme y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**NäTÿBläcK**


	3. Lo siento

**Wola¡ Qué tal les va? A mi bueeeno... estoy un poco depresiva...pero nada importante...**

**Quería decirles que MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE ME HAN LEIDO porque de verdad me habéis ayudado a ver el día a día un poco mas positivo.**

**Zimbologia...XD:Pos son las letras en cursiva y entre **

**CONTESTACION A LOS REVIEWS (gracias gracias XDD)**

**Yumeko: **Muchas gracias, ciertamente me ha costado mucho plantearme la idea de hacer este fic, debido a muchas movidas de mi mente jeje... y de verdad que me ayuda mucho que me hayas dejado un review espero que te guste este capitulo. ¡Gracias y un beso!

**Erica Company: **¿De verdad que te gusto¡Vaya! No pense que iba a llegar al punto de que fuese un poco triste (tenia la intencion, pero cuando quiero escribir algo, no encuentro la manera de hacerlo realmente como quiero que lo sentáis) pero si realmente lo has sentido... ¡gracias de verdad: D Un besito

**Inocent Muggle:** Jejeje la verdad es que el orgullo hace cosas horribles, como puedes ver... pero luego seguro que se arrepiente...:P Muchas gracias de verdad... espero que te guste el capitulo tres ok? Un besito Wapa

**Cerdo Volador:**Wola wapa¡ Cuanto tiempo sin verte¡ xD ¿de verdad que te gusto?-Gracias de verdad¡ no sabes cuanto me alegra¡ Espero que los demas chaps también te gusten ¿ok?Un besito y espero verte en el siguiente capitulo -¡

**Diabolik:**Ei¡ Me alegro que te haya gustado :D espero no decepcionarte¡ Un beso wapa¡

**Y ahora a ponerse a leer...de verdad espero que os guste¡**

**3: Lo siento...**

En las aglomeradas calles de Londres, siempre se respiraba el mismo ambiente; aire de prisas, con olor a lluvia mezclada con humo de coches de todo tipo.

Peatones que caminaban por las calles, esquivando los charcos que se formaban por el agua de la lluvia que caía violentamente, intentando que sus trajes de ejecutivos no se mancharan ya que tenían una reunión urgente en cinco minutos.

Los coches pasaban a toda prisa por las carreteras, sin cuidado alguno de frenar en los semáforos que lucían una luz escarlata que les impedía el paso.

En esos momentos, un coche de color verde, algo destartalado y que andaba a trompicones se paraba enfrente de una editorial de un periódico que se solía repartir gratis en las bocas del metro que rondaban a pocas manzanas de la empresa.

El vehículo frenó en seco, con la intención de aprovechar el hueco para aparcar que acababa de dejar un Land Rover, provocando que el agua que llenaba un charco pacíficamente saliese disparada a los pies de un alto ejecutivo que miraba el conductor con cierto respeto.

Salga de ahí –le ordenó el jefe a la persona que estaba dentro del coche.

Rápidamente, un chaval, de no más de dieciocho años, salió del coche, tenía el pelo oscurecido por la lluvia, pero se notaba, que cuando este estuviera seco se volvería rubio como el oro.

El chico cogió de la parte trasera un montón de periódicos que estaban atados con una cuerda a punto de romperse.

¿Y bien¿Me puedes dar una razón por la que no has podido repartir ese fajo de periódicos? –Le preguntó el hombre mirando al joven con semblante serio.

No hay muy buena razón para que la comprendas, simplemente lo mismo, que los del Amazing se adelantaron –le respondió el chico intentando que los periódicos no se cayesen al suelo para que no se mojasen, aunque ya era inútil, con toda la lluvia, la tinta ya se había corrido.

Siempre con lo mismo ¿eh Malfoy? Pues ya no te voy a dar ninguna oportunidad más. Despedido, recoge tus cosas y pásate por recepción para

recoger el dinero.

Draco asintió, otro trabajo menos, ya no sabía con qué pagar el pequeño apartamento, de todos los trabajos le echaban, y además no hacía lo que le gustaba, no escribía, sino que tenía que trabajar como repartidor de pizzas o

de periódicos para poder pagarse la pluma y el papel con el que escribir.

Pero él tenía una ilusión: publicar una novela, y con eso todo se arreglaría, sus deudas con el casero y sus trabajos mediocres los dejaría para siempre.

Después de recoger el dinero y reconfortarse con ello: _Al menos con esto tengo para pagar este mes _decidió irse a desayunar a la cafetería.

Iba por las calles mientras la lluvia se derramaba sobre sus hombros y la gente le empujaba, intentando encontrar algún empleo en el que pudiera estar en un sitio resguardado.

Sus pies le llevaron inconscientemente a la cafetería que deseaba ir; una que le recordaba al Caldero Chorreante, pero sabía que no era esa porque siempre estaba llena de gente muggle a las horas previas del trabajo.

Entró y el aire caliente le reconfortó, buscó una silla para sentarse en la barra y se sentó en ella.

Hola Draco –dijo una hermosa chica de la misma edad que él, tenía el pelo rizado y era de color castaño claro, su tez era morena; de Marruecos, le contó alguna que otra vez a Draco.

Hola Melanie, un café por favor –le pidió amablemente, la chica solo se limitó a su trabajo, y le sirvió la bebida, después, se quitó el delantal blanco que llevaba y dejó a lucir una hermosa figura, salió de la barra y se sentó al lado de Draco, este lo miró sorprendido y ella solo se encogió de hombros.

Termino mi turno.

Draco sonrió y le dio un sorbo al café, mientras la chica le miraba evaluadoramente y le preguntó suponiendo la respuesta:

¿Te han despedido? –el chico asintió.

Melanie cogió la mano de Draco que reposaba a su izquierda y le miró a los ojos, justo cuando ella los hizo, Draco sintió que todo lo que tenía metido tan adentro se iba elevando hasta llegar a los ojos y transformarse en lágrimas.

Y es que Draco veía en los castaños ojos de Melanie, la comprensión que jamás le brindaron.

La chica se levantó y se puso su abrigo, cogió a Draco por el brazo y le llevó hasta un coche blanco donde se subió y ella le llevó a su casa.

Durante el trayecto no hablaron, Melanie prefería que Draco se desahogara en casa.

Llegaron a un edificio de ladrillos que al estar en contacto con agua se volvieron rojizos.

La chica cogió a Draco por los hombros y llegaron a una casa donde el olor a

incienso llenaba todo el inmueble.

Una mesita de té pequeña estaba rodeada por cuatro sacos de cuero donde se solían sentar para hablar después del trabajo.

Draco y Melanie se conocieron en la estación de King's Cross hace un año, justo después de salir Draco de Hogwarts.

Se hicieron amigos y decidieron alquilar un apartamento a medias, y así se fue forjando una amistad que Draco estaba seguro que jamás iba a olvidar.

Melanie se sentó con Draco en el sofá y este se apoyó en el hombro de su amiga mientras derramaba más lágrimas.

No sé que hacer para olvidar, Mel, no puedo conseguir quitármelo de la cabeza –sollozó Draco intentando deshacer el nudo que poco a poco se le formó en la garganta durante todos esos meses- Me arrepiento tanto...

La chica, sabía de lo que se trataba, ese tal chico Potter, sabía toda la historia, bueno, no toda, de eso estaba convencida, comprendía que le amase, pero no entendía eso que decía de que se arrepentía...

Y es que Draco le contó lo justo y necesario, dejándose en el tintero lo más importante de la historia, se odiaban desde siempre.

Melanie le susurraba palabras de apoyo hasta que los sollozos se hicieron más débiles, y poco a poco Draco dejó de derramar mas lágrimas.

Draco, sólo han pasado cuatro meses, no más¿cómo pretendes olvidar tan deprisa? No te agobies, contra más te preocupes en olvidar, más te costará.

Pero es que...es que...¡Maldita sea! Sé que no le voy a poder olvidar, se que lo que siento es...demasiado fuerte...aunque encuentre a otra persona, aunque me vuelva a enamorar... -intentó explicarse el rubio.

Siempre estará esa espinita clavada ¿verdad? –añadió Melanie mirándole con cariño.

Draco levantó la cabeza, sus grises ojos chocaron con los marrones de la chica, ella sonrió y torció levemente la cabeza, dejando que los finos rayos de sol que habían logrado escapar de las nubes, bañasen sus ojos.

La chica agachó la cabeza y le dio un suave beso en la frente, haciendo que Draco cerrase los ojos y disfrutase de su calor.

No sé como he podido estar dieciocho años sin ti –dijo Draco- eres lo que siempre he anhelado...

_...Un amigo..._ –volvió a terminar la chica- yo también lo deseé hace mucho tiempo, y la verdad, pensé que jamás lo encontraría.

Melanie no era muy distinta de Draco, era una persona solitaria, y poco sociable, siempre sus sentimientos eran ocultos en una gruesa capa de hielo hasta que llegó una llama que derritió todo.

La chica vivía en Tánger, Marruecos, donde vivió sus diez primeros años.

Allí murió su padre, y no falleció por una enfermedad, como la hicieron creer durante bastante tiempo sino asesinado por causas que nunca supo, pero comenzó a enfadarse consigo misma, pensando que la culpa era suya, y entonces empezó a odiarse a sí misma.

La mamá de la niña lloraba, pero siempre a escondidas de la hija, pues era una mujer fuerte a los ojos de los demás, y la pequeña Melanie se sentía muy orgullosa de su madre, y para no decepcionarla, ella también actuaba como su mamá, y poco a poco una escarcha hecha por el odio, comenzó a rodear su pequeño corazón.

Después de un tiempo, la madre de Melanie, intentó superar la muerte de su marido una vez que conoció a un comerciante de especias que había viajado hasta el norte de África para conseguir el dinero suficiente para volver a su ciudad natal, Londres.

En un principio la mamá de Mel se negaba a admitir que se había vuelto a enamorar de alguien, pero poco a poco se daba cuenta de que en su corazón había lugar para dos personas, tanto para su difunto marido como para Stan.

Su hija lo aceptó completamente, pero un terrible día, después de varios meses de contraer matrimonio su madre con Stan, se derrumbó todo su mundo.

Lo único que le quedaba, su madre, había sido asesinada.

Se la encontró tirada en el suelo, encogida sobre sí misma, y con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa, entonces, le vino la imagen de su padre muerto, sentado en el escritorio con la misma mirada.

Melanie, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas, se acercó a su madre con las manos temblorosas, las acercó y le retiró un mechón de su moreno cabello que le tapaba los ojos.

Miró en los negros pozos de su madre, y la convicción llegó tan rápidamente, que se sorprendió de sí misma.

Estaba tan segura de saber quién fue el asesino, no solo de su madre, sino también de su padre, que pudo verle reflejado en los ojos del cadáver que tenía a sus pies.

Entonces, fue a buscarle, le siguió hasta Londres, pero parando primero en España, un lugar donde alguien le había derretido la coraza de hielo que rodeaba su corazón.

Se trataba de un chico, que mas o menos tendría la edad de Melanie, tenía el pelo color castaño claro, y los ojos...los ojos fueron lo que mas le conmovió a la chica.

Eran marrones claros, con reflejos dorados, guardaban ternura en cada pigmento de color, tenían un brillo especial que, junto con su sonrisa le hacía escalofríos cada vez que la miraba.

Se conocieron cerca de la frontera que hay entre Marruecos y Ceuta, España.

Cuando se miraron por primera vez, Melanie no sabría como explicar lo que sintió, y Alejandro, que era como se llamaba el chico, tampoco.

Pero supo que la debería acompañar hasta los confines de la tierra si era necesario.

Él le dijo a Melanie en una de sus muchas conversaciones, que debía acompañarla, que no la debería dejar sola, sabia que un terrible secreto le escondía su amiga.

Mel...¿tú crees que debería ir a buscarlo? –Draco le había sacado de sus recuerdos, y este se acerco a ella y le miro a los ojos, ésta tenía la mirada perdida en los recuerdos que habían aflorado así, sin más.

Draco se plantó enfrente de ella y le repitió:

Melanie...¿tú crees que...debería buscar a Harry? –El chico la miró con miedo a que ella saltase y se pusiese furiosa por agobiarla tanto, pero de repente ella le miro a los ojos dulcemente y le sonrió.

Draco, si de verdad el destino quiere que os volváis a encontrar, tranquilo que este siempre nos llevará por el camino necesario para ello.

El chico asintió sin mas y se dirigió a un minibar que tenía varias botellas de tequila.

Melanie le miró extrañada, nunca habían usado ese mueble, y cuando ella le iba a formular la pregunta, el solo se limitó a responder:

Creo que por un día deberíamos ahogar nuestras penas.

Ella miraba a Draco sorprendida mientras se servia en un gran vaso whisky. El líquido dorado se tambaleaba en el vaso mientras Draco lo movía mostrándoselo a Melanie, después, se lo llevo a los labios, y dio un trago.

¿Quieres? –le ofreció Draco, que no se inmutó al amargo sabor del whisky –Es que en el colegio bebía...a escondidas. –le explico a su amiga.

La chica se levantó y cogió la botella, posó sus labios en la boca de esta y bebió de un tirón, después sonrió a Draco y se sentó en una mesa de color caoba con la botella en la mano.

Draco la siguió y se sentó a su lado.

Esta noche va a ser muy larga.

Los dos amigos siguieron bebiendo y bebiendo como locos, y preguntándose cosas que jamás se habrían formulado si estuvieran en su estado normal.

Dime Draco –le decía Melanie sonriendo mientras le daba un trago a la botella y luego una calada al cigarro que tenía en la mano- ¿Con quién perdiste la...virginidad? –terminó la frase con una voz picarona.

El chico se levanto y la miro desafiante, sus iris grises estaban rodeados de una niebla rojiza fruto del alcohol, le temblaban los ojos, se mantuvo serio durante unos segundos y dijo:

¿Quién crees que podría ser?-

Mmm...no se...¿quién?

El chico cogió la botella y se dio la vuelta, no le iba a decir con quien la perdió, fue una noche loca en la que el alcohol predominaba.

_Al igual que ese mismo día._

De repente una mano se deslizo por el ancho hombro de Draco, un castaño y brillante rizo rodeó el cuello del rubio, y unos labios rozaron su oreja.

Draco echó la cabeza para atrás, se llevó una botella de tequila a los labios y se la terminó, después, la tiro al suelo y continuó el juego de caricias que Melanie le había brindado.

_Lo siento Harry –_pensó Draco mientras se daba la vuelta y besaba a Melanie...dos cuerpos faltos de amor, que cayeron en la cuenta que deberían ayudarse mutuamente para olvidar.

Pero a lo mejor esa no era la forma adecuada y que surtiría efecto.

_Solamente oír tu voz _

_Ver tu foto en blanco y negro _

_Recorrer esa ciudad_

_Yo ya me muero de amor_

_Ver la vida sin reloj_

_Y contarte mis secretos_

_Y saber si así besarte _

_O esperar que salga solo_

_Y vivir así_

_No quiero vivir así _

_Ni siquiera se si_

_Sientes tu lo mismo..._

Las notas de la melodía llegaban a los oídos de Harry Potter, las lágrimas bañaban los ojos del chico.

Harry estaba cansado de ocultarlo, dejo que las lagrimas recorriesen su camino hasta llegar lentamente a sus labios, donde se posaron y permanecieron hasta que el aliento las evaporó.

Siguió conduciendo por las solitarias carreteras hasta que vio a mano derecha una cafetería, y al lado un motel.

Pensó que era mejor que durmiese allí, estaba oscureciendo y lloviendo, no quería arriesgarse a tener un accidente.

Entro en el motel y pidió una habitación, el numero 216, no era importante realmente, pero el se fijo en ello precisamente porque quería darse cuenta de que es lo que le hacia estar vivo.

Desde que dejo a Draco...ahí, solo en el pasillo oscuro, no supo nada mas de el, y habían pasado dos meses completos.

Y le echaba de menos.

Se tumbo en la cama dejando a los pies de esta una pequeña bolsa de viaje que llevaba siempre a cuestas.

Empezó a pensar en Draco, en lo que le había hecho fijarse en el.

Siempre me gustan las cosas difíciles de conseguir –intento justificarse así mismo en voz alta.

_Pero esto es algo demasiado complicado, no te puedes enamorar de alguien que te odia profundamente_ Decía una pequeña voz en su interior.

Le amaba tanto que llego a odiarse a si mismo, el no podía juzgar a Draco, realmente el no tenia la culpa de que Harry se hubiese fijado en el, solamente la tenia Harry, por siempre ser iluso y pensar que había un mínimo de esperanza.

Cada vez que pensaba eso, un revuelo se le hacia en el estomago, avergonzándose de si mismo.

Jamás en la vida volvería a ver a Draco.

Y Harry pensó que debería a rehacer su vida, seguro que él también lo habría hecho.

**CoNtInUaRá...**

**Hi a todas¿qué tal os pareció? En general a mi este capítulo me ha gustado mucho...además este ha sido mas largo ¿no?**

**Os voy a dejar unas questions para que opinéis en el caso de que me dejéis un RR (por fi por fi por fi xDD)**

**-_¿Cómo reaccionará Draco al darse cuenta de lo que ha hecho con Melanie?_**

_**-¿Qué hará Harry al pensar en que debe rehacer su vida?**_

_**-¿Qué pensará Melanie cuando se levante y vea a Draco en su cama?**_

**La canción que Harry escucha en la radio de su coche se llama "Una foto en blanco y negro" y es de El Canto del Loco.**

**En el próximo capitulo también sabremos que fue de Harry...**

**Y ahora me despido con un abrazo...**

**NäTÿBläcK**


	4. Coraza de Hielo

**4:Coraza de hielo**

En sus cavilaciones, mientras imaginaba inconscientemente encuentros con Draco, se quedó profundamente dormido, dejando que las horas pasasen, descansando de mirar al frente y de pensamientos demasiado complicados para una persona de diecinueve años, pero no para él.

Siempre fue demasiado maduro para su edad, nadie se lo había dicho, ni hacía falta, el sabía que era así, quizás la causa era la pérdida de sus padres, pero siempre llegó a pensar que era por la soledad, que sutilmente, pero no al completo, va ligado con la muerte de sus progenitores.

Cuando abrió los ojos, un firme rayo de sol le dio de lleno en la cara, haciendo que su fino brazo se moviese para tapar sus ojos, aun acostumbrados a la oscuridad.

Después se levantó y se miró al espejo, aunque no sabía para que hacía eso realmente, porque ni su desaliñado pelo ni sus ojos cambiarían, -_aunque ojalá que lo hiciesen _–pensaba Harry-_así a lo mejor podría volver a Londres._

Después de un prolongado suspiro, Harry decidió bajar a desayunar para seguir su particular camino a ninguna parte.

Bajando las escaleras pudo percibir el leve aroma a café y poco a poco el apetito llenó su estómago.

Llegó al primer rellano y una voz grave y alta predominaba la habitación, se detuvo durante unos segundos; esa voz le sonaba de algo, le evocaba respeto, pero a la vez tranquilidad y seguridad.

Siguió bajando los escalones lentamente intentando recordar donde oyó alguna vez esa voz.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero oía una débil respiración y notaba el templado aire que expulsaba en su cuello, esto hizo que el vello se erizase.

Después de unos minutos asimilando que era otro día, que el sol había vuelto a salir, al igual que las demás mañanas de su vida.

Abrió poco a poco los ojos y se dio cuenta de que un terrible dolor de cabeza albergaba en su cabeza fruto de...

Melanie pegó un respingo, recordaba unas pequeñas escenas de lo que ocurrió la noche anterior, a su mente llegaban imágenes como la de una botella de tequila vacía tirada en el suelo, mientras en el sofá estaba ella con Draco besándola.

El terror la paralizó, pero solo físicamente porque su cabeza seguía recordando, estaba recordando una piel aterciopelada sobre su brazo, una suave mano tocándola el pelo, susurrando su nombre, con la respiración por un fuerte viento pero a la vez cálido, unos labios tan fríos que se volvían ardientes, recordaba unos ojos mirándola con lástima una vez que ella estaba tumbada en su regazo.

Y de repente recordó a Alejandro 

Entonces Melanie, se levantó y sin mirar a Draco se marchó de la habitación.

Cuando el chico oyó que la puerta se había cerrado, abrió los ojos dejando ver unos iris grises turbios por las lágrimas.

Una gota de agua bajó rodando por su nivea piel hasta llegar a los labios,

Draco sintió su propia lágrima como una gota de sangre derramándose sobre sí mismo, la notó ardiente y pesada.

No sabía como lo había echo, no comprendía hasta donde podía llegar su cuerpo por el anhelo de la piel del otro.

Pensó mientras ocurría el suceso, mientras Melanie le besaba, con pasión, al principio sus caricias no las respondía, hasta que vio la inmensidad de unos ojos verdes, que le miraban con ternura y le decían, aún sin voz, y en la lejanía..._te quiero_.

Entonces la imaginación, al igual que inventó el insonoro te quiero, ayudó a Draco a besar a Harry...a acariciar la piel de Harry, a sentir escalofríos con la sonrisa de él...

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar y a surcar el rostro del rubio, mientras pensaba y cantaba, con voz apagada y tomada por el llanto, una débil canción que le hacía recordar todo lo que se cernía a su alrededor.

_The way you always make me look at you_

La manera de la que siempre me haces mirarte>>

Siempre le observaba igual, odio y amor escondido tras unas cortinas que jamás destapó.

_And all the simple things you say_

Y todas las sencillas cosas que dices>>

Las palabras, sus palabras, suspiros que se escapaban de sus labios con sabor envenenado, siempre insultos, siempre había dolor...pero que tarde era para arrepentirse.

_The way so many things surrounded you_

La manera en que todo te rodeaba>>

Una perfecta armonía rodeaba su figura, quizás no bella para muchos, pero para él la más hermosa que pudo ver jamás.

_And all the tears it seemed to make_

Y todas las lágrimas parecían hacer>>

Derramó muchas lágrimas, y jamás podría jurar que lo dejaría de hacer para siempre, porque el dolor que le oprimía el corazón...ni el olvido conseguiría aliviarlo.

_But now I'm falling_

Pero ahora estoy cayendo>>

Se derrumbaba sin sentido alguno...caía sin entender exactamente que es lo que consiguió volverle tan loco...tan enamorado.

_There's nothing left to say_

No hay nada que decir>>

Ya no podía volver en el tiempo...podría maldecidse miles y miles de veces por no haber corrido detrás de él, por no haberle dicho todo lo que le necesitaba...pero lo hecho, hecho está...no hay vuelta atrás.

_And I can't break free_

Y no puedo ser libre>>

Ya no le podría olvidar, se quedó marcado en su corazón y esa herida jamás la podría curar...estaría cautivo en su alma para siempre.

_I can't breath_

No puedo respirar...>>

No podía respirar, no podía vivir...

_Without you__  
_Sin ti>>

...Sin él...  
Draco se levantó mientras dejaba que las lágrimas resbalaran, y con voz temblorosa continuó su canción...casi hablando...llorando.

_And I see things now in these memories_

Y veo cosas ahora en estas memorias>>

Recuerdos, solo imágenes de su subconsciente, y frustración, se sentía mas solo que nunca, soñaba con volverle a ver...parecía que alguna vez fue suyo.

_Just to see you_

Sólo verte>>

Draco se acercó poco a poco a una ventana donde debajo se encontraba un escritorio de caoba, mientras tarareaba la débil melodía, rota de dolor al comprender que la cantaba una persona herida de amor.

_Again_

...Otra vez>>

Sucedió muy deprisa, algo en el interior de Draco se encendió como si de una lámpara de aceite se tratara, decidió volver en el tiempo, a su manera...volvería a recuperar el tiempo perdido...algo que anhelaba desde hace tiempo.

Volvería a escribir, y haría cualquier cosa por recuperar a Harry, por pedirle perdón y por decirle que le ama...con todas sus fuerzas.

Se sentó en la mesa brillante y tiró con un brazo toda la ropa que la cubría; entonces buscó en un cajón una pluma y al lado un tintero.

Una brisa de nostalgia llenó el corazón de Draco, su pluma...la pluma que le regaló su primera novia, ella si que le amaba...pero su maldito orgullo, su maldad estaba siempre por encima de todo y la abandonó, la dejó sola en una oscuridad de la cual ella jamás volvió a salir, se quitó la vida al ver que Draco no la amaba.

Entonces comprendió por donde empezar a escribir:

_Podría dudar de mis actos al ver todo lo que me está ocurriendo, pero comprendo que el destino quiera darme su merecido, he hecho daño, y me arrepiento de ello, sé que no estuvo bien, también podría culpar a mi familia, pero ella nunca me forzó a nada, quizás sea la primera persona que reconoce sus errores y por eso comienzo a escribir, porque debo pedir perdón a muchas personas en especial a ti..._

El murmuro que llegaba a sus oídos no era muy simple de reconocer, pero sabía que aquella persona que hablaba con cualquier otra la conocía...estaba seguro.

Entonces su curiosidad le ordenó bajar las escaleras para cruzarse con una larga y plateada barba, que si seguía estaba convencido que el que la portaba era una cara pálida y llena de arrugas, aunque su mentalidad no estaba acorde con su aspecto

Dumbledore se alzaba frente a él, con una sonrisa en su anciano rostro.

A Harry le dio un vuelco el estómago, no estaba todavía seguro de volver a tener contacto con su mundo anterior, el había decidido, cinco minutos antes del encuentro que iba a volver a rehacer su vida.

Pero como siempre, nunca se cumple lo planeado, siempre hay algo que lo detiene y altera, y en este caso era Dumbledore el que le hizo caer.

Pensé que nunca volvería a verte –dijo el viejo director y Harry le miro a los profundos ojos azules, no le dio un abrazo, pero pudo divisar un destello de felicidad en esos mares celestes que cubrían las orbes del anciano.

Harry no correspondió a esa mirada, se quedó reacio a la felicidad de Dumbledore, y tornó a preguntar:

¿Cómo sabes que estoy vivo?

Ya nada valía la pena, nunca tuvo que hacerlo, ahora se arrepentía de guardarle respeto y cariño a ese viejo que le ocultó la verdad de su existencia, la educación y los modales ya no ocupaban lugar en Dumbledore para Harry Potter.

Miró a los ojos a Dumbledore y este le indicó una silla para hablar más tranquilamente.

Harry accedió y se sentó en una butaca color oscuro y mullida, el director hizo lo mismo y cuando se sentó, miró a Harry a los ojos y le dijo:

Debo explicarte... –pero Harry no esperó a que Dumbledore terminase la frase cuando con voz áspera le gritó:

¿Qué quieres explicarme¡ -alzó la voz de tal manera que todos los comensales del restaurante volvieron la cabeza para ver quién era ese desalmado que se atrevía a molestaros a tan tempranas horas de la mañana, pero a Harry eso no le importó y gritó mas incluso con la intencion de que todo el mundo escuchara el reproche que le tenía al anciano director- ¿Qué me marché porque una maldita profecía lo hablaba¿Qué debo de volver para enfrentarme a el¡ Me gustaría saber que fue lo que te trajo acá...

Dumbledore le miro, y su rostro no se alteró en absoluto, es mas sonreía y eso le enervaba a Harry, le hacía hervir su propia sangre, le recordó a aquel maldito día en el que su padrino le dejó.

Harry se calmó, intentando poner en orden todos sus pensamientos y volviendo en sí, después de haber soltado toda esa parrafada y haberse quedado sin aliento.

He de decir otra vez...lo siento, Harry, te abandoné y sabía que estabas vivo, pero pensé que te gustaría estar solo.

A Harry el estómago le dio un vuelco, cómo¿él sabia de su desaparición, entonces poco a poco, aunque no le gusto la sensación, fue sintiendo otra vez renovado cariño hacia ese viejo anciano.

Dumbledore tenia razón, quería estar solo, lo deseaba, pero ahora...

…Y se que ahora necesitas olvidar esa soledad –Harry no sabía si el director le había leído el pensamiento o es que no se había percatado de que esa sensación que guardaba en su interior, se trataba de una inmensa soledad.

Le miro a los ojos y parpadeó tres o cuatro veces antes de derramar sus lágrimas sobre sus mejillas.

Llevo mucho tiempo solo, llorando por alguien que...me hizo daño

_...No sabes cuanto..._ -Pensó Dumbledore escuchando con lamento la voz llena de lágrimas de dolor.

Cuando el profesor le miro a los ojos, Harry agachó la cabeza, se sentía ridículo, pensaba que lo que le ocurría no era mas que una mera tontería, que lo exageraba demasiado, y que el amor jamás se sentiría asi...

Pero se quiera o no, el era un chico inocente y no sabía nada del amor...hasta que cayó en sus redes.

Harry...vengo a proponerte algo.

El chico guardó silencio, estaba seguro de lo que le iba a decir, le iba a proponer que volviese con sus amigos...-hizo un suspiro interiormente –Ron y Hermione, hacía mucho que no les veía, y les debía un montón de explicaciones¿qué habría sido de ellos?

Y las suposiciones de Harry dieron en el clavo, pero este no sabía que responder a la propuesta del anciano:

Te ofrezco la plaza libre de profesor de pociones.

A Harry el cerebro se le detenió en seco, lo que había pensado era la proposición de la plaza, si, pero...¿de pociones?

Se lo pensó una vez...dos veces y tornó a preguntar:

¿Y Snape? –si Dumbledore le ofrecía la plaza era porque el que la ocupaba anteriormente la habia abandonado.

Le di su anhelada plaza de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, será de ayuda, pero eso no es el caso¿acepatas? –el director le tendió la mano en señal de firmar una especie de contrato imaginario.

Harry volvió a cabecear...no era normal que de repente una persona que pensaba que el estaba muerto, apareciese y le diese una plaza en su antiguo colegio.

Le resultaba extraño, e incluso sospechoso, pero volvió a pensar¿y si se encontraba a Draco? La duda le asaltaba cada segundo, pero tambien quería volver a una vida cotidiana, y a ver a sus amigos, e incluso, asi podría olvidar a su amado...aunque eso era un reto demasiado dificil, es mas, ni siquiera lo notaba como una molestia, sufria, eso estaba claro, pero no querría, por nada del mundo olvidarlo, porque, aunque el no le correspondiese, él es, fue y sera su primer (no se puede decir último) amor.

Quizás el hecho de estar sometido a alguien durante toda su vida le hizo reflexioner y decidió coger la mano de Dumbledore y marcharse hacia lo que sería una nueva etapa (o intento de esta).

OºoºO

Cogió una taza de arcilla que se guardaba en el aparador, las manos le temblaban, no sabía de que, de frío, de miedo, de dolor...o quizas de todo a la vez.

Intento poner su mente en orden y se sento en la mesa de la cocina, no podía tomar nada, se sentía sucia...mala al fin y al cabo, porque, aunque ella no lo hubiese hecho a proposito, la mera accion de haberlo hecho borracha le daba que pensar, le daba a entender que ella lo necesitaba, que anhelaba un cuerpo, una piel calida, pero no pensó en los sentimientos de la persona que rozo con sus labios.

Draco a lo mejor estaba sufriendo¡que tonteria! Claro que sufria, por supuesto que lloraba a escondidas, pero ahora lo haría con mas razón y ahí entraría en juego ella, el quería a Harry...¡maldita sea¿por qué el amor tiene que ser asi?

De repente un recuerdo le llego a su mente, una imagen llenó su cabeza, y una persona le susurró en su oído.

Melanie, olvida, es lo mejor que puedes hacer¿no entiendes que estás sufriendo? –Una chica de cabello rojizo la miraba preocupada, pero muy sabiamente le advirtio.

Entiende que le amo mas que a nada, y que jamas le olvidaré, porque ya sabes lo que se dice: el primer amor nunca se olvida.

¿Y por qué te dejó¿Por qué, si un dia, te prometió que te acompañaría al fin del mundo, se va otro, sin dejarte ni siquiera una carta, un beso, o una despedida? –su amiga, Camila, la intentaba hacer entrar en razón, aunque eso suponiese hacerla algún daño.

Melanie se quedó pensando lo que su amiga había dicho, pero ella confiaba en alejandro mas que en nadie, y creía (o quería creer) en que volvería a buscarla y le daría miles de explicaciones.

Las dudas fueron aumentando poco a poco, al igual que las lágrimas en sus ojos, y derramó la salada agua por los hombros de su amiga, Melanie, cansada de todo preguntó:

¿Por qué el amor tiene que ser así?

Su amiga la comprendió y le intento responder lo mejor posible, mientras acariciaba su pelo.

Créeme, si no sufrieras, no sabrías que es el amor.

Ella no entendió la frase, pero ahora la comprendía y tenía toda la razón.

Terminó el café y pensó en ver a Draco, que no había salido de la habitación, no sabía que decir, se sentía culpable, pero algo debia decirle, así que decidió decirle lo mucho que lo sentía y escucharle todo lo que pudiese.

Se aproximó a la puerta, y chocó sus nudillos contra la madera oscura haciendo que Draco se exaltase y contestase rápidamente, mientras escondía todos los pergaminos.

Pasa.

Melanie abrió la puerta y se asomó, vio a Draco de espaldas, mirando por la ventana la lluvia chocar contra los cristales, el chico tenía las manos en los bolsillos.

Ella se acercó a Draco y, con miedo de que le rechazase, le rozó el hombro con la mano, él profirió un escalofrío al notar cierto contacto con alguien del exterior, llevaba muchas horas metido en su mundo, escribiendo cosas sin sentido.

Draco...lo siento, lo que paso anoche...no se como explicarlo.

Olvídalo, no ha pasado nada ¿entiendes? Yo nunca me he acercado a ti, jamás te he tocado, para mí esto no ha ocurrido jamás.

El carácter brusco con el que había dicho a Melanie que jamás había estado con ella, fue del helado Draco Malfoy, y es que había vuelto a las andadas, la coraza de hielo le había vuelto a rodear el corazón herido de amor.

Melanie, que nunca había conocido ese tono de voz, pensó que bromeaba, que se reía de ella, y por eso sonrió, pero se dio cuenta de que no había sido lo correcto.

¿Te parece gracioso¿Crees que a mi me resulta cómico¿me ves reírme¡Vete¡ -Draco gritó con toda su furia y Melanie se fue y, cuando se cerró la puerta, el chico se derrumbó en la cama, volviendo a acostumbrarse del frio que rodeaba su corazón.

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

Continuará...

Vale, péguenme si lo desean, es mas es que me lo merezo por lo malo que fue este cap, pero creo que debería ir avanzando un poco asi que ahí os lo dejo...no me merezco ni un review...snif snif

Bueno¿qué opinan sobre el nuevo trabajito de Harry? Realmente aquí va empezando poco a poco (recalco en lo de poco a poco) la trama en general, piensen que les tengo que ir acercando a nuestro Harry y a nuestro Draco ¿no?

La canción que canta Draco es de Busted, se llama Without You, es preciosa, si teneis la oportunidad de escucharla, háganlo.

Pues eso...no se que contaros...bueno, si se que deciros, pero no creo que venga al caso mi vida personal (si es que se le puede llamar vida) en fin...si hay alguna cotilla (sin ofensa eh? Que yo soy la cotilla number one¡) y quiere saber de mi vida pos que lo diga y yo lo cuento...asi me dais vuestra opinion (¿en que cosas pienso? Esto es un sitio para escribir fanfictions, no para hacer una reunion de Depresivas anónimas¡) en fin...(suspiro) ahora os dejo, y siento las faltas de ortografia¡ es que es muy pesado corregirlas, y mi ordena no tiene el word instalado para corrección automatica...

Un besito (entiendo que no me manden ningun RR, aunque me hacen falta, para que se me suba la moral) y os quiero mucho a toas¡

**NäTÿBläcK**


	5. Mientras le dejaba marchar

**5**

**Mientras le dejaba marchar**

El vaho que se había condensado por su aliento resbalaba por la ventana cerrada de la habitación, pasaba la manga de su camisa para ver mas allá de ese vapor y comprobar si se acercaba al edificio.

No llegaba.

Los nervios subían y bajaban tan rápido por su cuerpo que no se daba cuenta de ello, y por eso estaba sorprendido de no sentir ese cosquilleo en el abdomen cada vez que pensaba en él.

No lo creía, asi de repente, le esperaba en una habitación, con ganas de susurrarle palabras al oído y de disculparse por todo lo que hizo.

Pero¿y si se marchaba sin dirigirle la palabra, con la mirada fría y clavada en sus ojos como dos helados puñales? Bueno, se tenía que arriesgar, no valía la pena, seguramente se notaba que sentía algo, llevaban meses dando clases los dos y se cruzaban en los pasillos y no podía evitar que su vista de desviase a su rostro.

¿Y qué le iba a decir? Una gota de panico se deslizo por su espalda, y comenzó a notar los nervios, se sentía absurdo, quizás ni siquiera se presentaba¿por qué lo haría? La suerte nunca estuvo de su lado, y esta situacion no iba a ser una excepcion.

Pero no pudo evitar que su mente emprendiera el vuelo, aunque rápidamente, la cuerda que la ataba fue tirada por las circunstancias, ya que la puerta se abrió.

Un silencio, que ya permanecia en la estancia desde que Harry la ocupaba, se hizo mas profundo, y denso, al fondo se oía el repiqueteo de las gotas contra el cristal.

Una capucha negra, cubría el rostro que yacía bajo ésta de sombras y de una turbia sensación.

Harry pasó su mirada del suelo hasta la espesa sombra que cubría el rostro; un mechón rubio, mojado, resbaló y entonces al moreno el corazón se le subió a la garganta.

Era él, parecía que no lo veía desde hace tiempo, y realmente le había visto esta mañana, desayunando y enfrascado en una guerra de palabras con el profesor Dumbledore.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que el cerebro se paralizó ante Harry, y se negó a articular palabra, nuevamente, el chico se fijó en el sonido de la lluvia, que cada vez se hacía mas fuerte.

Entonces, giró la cabeza para mirar a Draco y se topó con unos iris grises, puros y casi transparentes que le partieron el alma en dos.

No sabía como tomarse esa mirada, una gota de sudor rodó por su sien, decidió sentarse y esperar a que tomase la palabra Draco.

Se quito las gafas con pesar y se cubrio la cara con sus manos, y silenciosamente comenzó a derramar lágrimas, no sabia exactamente el por qué.

Aunque eso no le preocupó, quizás lloraba por el cansancio del día, o ni siquiera merecía explicación, simplemente lloraba y punto.

Nadie sabe exactamente porqué se llora, siempre son una mezcla de sentimientos, y eso siempre forma la rabia, al fin y al cabo.

Recordó a Ron la vez que descubrió el cuerpo inerte de Ginny, e intentó analizar por qué lloraba, lloraba porque su hermana pequeña había muerto, pero tambien lloraba por la venganza, y por rabia.

Abrió los ojos y volvió a la tierra, donde vio que Draco había dado unos pasos para ponerse en frente de él, solo veía sus zapatos negros como el ébano; se pasó la mano por la cabeza y lo miró.

Se había bajado la capucha y lo miraba serio, por sus mechones rubios se resbalaban unas gotas de agua y poco a poco bajaban a los hombros.

Harry se sentía lo mas patético que había visto en la vida, pero le miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que había valido la pena todo ese sufrimiento, solo por estar así de cerca con él.

Se levantó despacio, sin retirar la vista de los ojos de Draco, cuando estuvo a su altura, levantó un brazo, despacio y tembloroso, y con la punta de sus dedos rozó una mejilla.

Un calambre recorrió todo su brazo, pero aún asi continuó el contacto, Draco seguía mirándole, con aspecto de indiferencia, pero Harry se relajó más y continuo la caricia y bajó por su cuerpo, inspeccionando esa nueva zona que tanto tiempo imaginó su tacto, y ahora, en unas décimas de segundos acariciaba; notaba como la piel de Draco se erizaba al contacto.

No sabía si le gustaba, pero Harry no podía parar, era comouna droga que se negaba a dejar.

Cuando rozó su cuello, mientras observaba la curva de este pudo ver como Draco cerraba los ojos, disfrutando del contacto tanto como el.

Entonces, Harry continuo con su mano, rozando cada particula de su piel, y la llevó a su nuca, e inconscientemente, bajo una extraña hipnotización, Draco se acercó a Harry tanto que su aroma ya formaba parte de él, tan cerca que les separaba un solo suspiro.

Y a la vez que cerraba Harry los ojos y Draco se aproximaba a su boca, los labios entreabiertos del moreno eran rozados por los del rubio, con una lentitud hermosa.

Harry ya podía beber de su aliento, se paso la lengua por los labios, demasiado secos, nerviosos por las prisas, y calidos por la respiracion de Draco.

Entonces Draco se separó y le miró a los ojos, Harry los abrió, topandose el rubio con unas esmeraldas que le robaron el alma.

Su expresion no era triste, en absoluto, pero no estaba con aspecto feliz, estaba de cierta manera con miedo, pero Draco olvidó su orgullo de una vez por todas y pensó en los meses que había sufrido sin él, y ahora...tan de repente se tropieza con que la persona que anhela con toda su alma esta cerca, muy cerca.

Harry le miraba confuso, preocupado, pero decidió dar fin a su calvario y el orgulloso rubio dijo lo que miles de veces le susurraba:

Te amo

Decidió no pensar mas y lanzó sus labios contra los de Draco, en un arrebato de pasión, romanticismo y de anhelo.

OoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoO

Harry se despertó de golpe, aturdido por lo que acababa de ver, en sus sueños, estaba con Draco, nunca había soñado con él, jamas había visto sus ojos tan de cerca.

La cabeza le daba tumbos, no sabía a que venía ese sueño, ni como interpretarlo, tuvo muchas señales, pero a lo mejor al echarlo tanto de menos, su subconsciente tendía a imaginar.

Comenzó a analizar el sueño, pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta no recordaba nada, lo había olvidado todo, y le daba rabia, pues, aunque sueño era, un recuerdo podía haber tenido para seguir soñando despierto.

Se sentó en la cama mirando alrededor, y decidio levantarse pues hoy era el gran dia; debía coger las maletas para volver a Hogwarts.

Todavía no se había planteado el hecho de que volvería a ver a sus amigos, y si realmente lo quería hacer, porque eso supondría volver a recuerdos, que aunque seguían vivos en su mente seguía siendo duro volver al lugar donde fue a duras penas asesinado.

Cogió sus gafas de la mesita de noche y se levantó, pensando en un nuevo día, el día en el que volvería al pasado.

**------------------**

Una profunda respiración, un corazón palpitando fuertemente y un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Draco puso la mirada hacia el techo y se estiró, tratando de calmarse, los ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, nacidas por la rabia que yacía en su corazón, haciendo que resbalasen por la sien hasta las sábanas arrugadas por la noche anterior.

Todo por un amor que le abrasaba por dentro, todo por un sentimiento que le llenaba la mente con miles de palabras que luego eran imposible de explicar, si tuviera un poco de esperanza en que todo estuviera bien, pero no tenía motivos para pensarlo, estaría solo para siempre, abandonado en una habitación escribiendo, que era lo único que podía hacer mientras veía la vida pasar, mientras el amor iba matándole poco a poco.

_...Mientras le dejaba marchar..._

No entendía porque una parte de su subconsciente le decía que alguien estaba sufriendo por el, que alguien le anhelaba, y ese alguien, aunque no lo podía reconocer ni a sí mismo, era Harry Potter.

Se avergonzaba de ello, se avergonzaba de pensar que su amor era correspondido, no se atrevía a ir a buscarle, porque sabía que si empezaba, jamás podría dejarlo hasta encontrarlo y dejarle claro que le ama.

Pero¿qué le impedía ir a buscarle? Evidentemente, era el miedo el que le impedía reconocer ante Harry que amaba, que _le_ amaba, porque no tenía nada que perder, auquí no tenía nada que le atase a una vida, pero era el miedo, como antes dije el que hacía que Draco no fuese a buscar a Harry.

Su mente se inundaba cada vez con más y más preguntas que ni el mismo sabría contestar, y que no podía consultarlas, porque nada mas formularlas en un lugar que no fuese su propia mente, se avergonzaba de ellas.

Su ojos enrojecidos del cansancio y los finos labios morados por el frío, le daban a Draco un aspecto de demente, de alma solitaria que vaga por la vida buscando algo que sacie su sed, pero que jamás encontraría.

Cada vez que le recordaba, cada vez que bucaba en su interior su cara, con la piel color canela, los ojos verdes y una sonrisa que desataba suspiros, un regimiento de algo le hervía en el estómago.

Y llebava tanto tiempo sin verlo...que lo anhelaba cada vez mas, que deseaba volver a verle, le daba igual la circunstancia en la que le viera, a punto de morir, o de ser asesinado por él mismo, cosa que veía incluso coherente, ser asesinado por él.

Estaba loco, herido y se sentía estupido por todo lo que pasaba por su mente.

Los dias pasaron lentamente, y Draco seguía sin abandonar su habitación, seguía sin hablar a Melanie, todavía estaba confuso por lo que ocurrio la otra noche.

Ella por otro lado intentaba hablar con el, siempre estaba detrás de Draco para ver si necesitaba algo, para poder volver a tener las mismas relaciones, pero una parte de ella sabía que jamás volvería a ser lo mismo.

Y realmente no estaba decidida a perderlo igual que perdió a Alejandro, al igual que perdio a su madre y a su padre.

Entonces, ese turbio dolor que se negaba a salir de alguna manera durante mucho tiempo, esta vez decidió salir en forma de llanto, un grito seco que hizo retumbar toda la vitrina en la que se apoyo, haciendo que se cayese una copa de fino cristal, que al chocar con el suelo, se rompió en añicos.

Melanie no pudo evitar compararse con esa copa, y cayó al suelo, desvaneciendosele tambien el alma.

Un cristal de la copa se clavo en la muñeca, pero ella no gritó, su dolor fisico no tenía comparacion con el dolor que sentía en su interior.

La sangre caía lentamente por la mano hasta llegar al suelo, Melanie no hacía nada para evitarlo, solo se limitaba a mirar y a llorar con mas fuerza, pero sin hacer ruido, era mejor acabar con ello antes.

Despues de unos minutos, mientras su mirada se perdia en el charco color esmeralda, perdió el conocimiento y se tumbó hecha un ovillo de dolor.

**"""""""**

Hey hey! No me matéis, se que no esperábais este capitulo, mas que nada porque no tiene demasiado avance entre Harry y Draco, que son los importantes, pero era solamente para poder quitaros un poquillo esa "angustia" que se tiene (por lo menos yo) de que Draco y Harry no esten juntos, solamente espero que os haya gustado el sueño de Harry y que no os enfadeis por este cap ¿si? Prometo que el siguiente estará mejor hecho, este capítulo lo hice sin casi ningun estado de animo que me hiciese estar depresiva (tecnicamente escribo los capis según mi estado de animo).

Un beso y espero que alguien me deje algun Review ¿si?

PD: Siento no haber podido contestar a los reviews, no tuve tiempo suficiente, ademas mi ordena esta ya para mandarlo a un asilo.


End file.
